


Birthday Surprise

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Sexy Adult Hibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Year Older Hibari stops by to give Present Dino a little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So Rynoa and I literally wrote this last night when we found out Dino's birthday was today! Buon compleanno, Dino!
> 
> As usual, I played Hibari and Rynoa26 played Dino!

Today was Dino’s birthday.  
  
There was going to be a formal party in Italy at the end of the week, and he was looking forward to it really, but today was his day. He’d specifically finished all his pending work yesterday, and today, he was in Japan.   
  
He made sure to drop by Tsuna’s house first thing in the morning. There was nothing better than starting the day with a dose of Maman’s breakfast. After that, he’d spent the afternoon making sure his reservations were still on for tonight, before heading off to Namimori Middle School.   
  
His current mission was to locate and then more-or-less kidnap the guy he’d been wooing for about six months now—a prefect by the name of Hibari Kyouya.  
  
Admittedly, Dino was pretty sure Hibari didn’t actually know it was his birthday, but he was okay with that. _If Kyouya knew, he’d probably be even more resistant about going out with me tonight_ , Dino thought, with both exasperation and amusement. Because of this, the blonde had been pretty careful not to let that fact slip out—though he was thinking about confessing before the night was over. _I can’t wait to see the irritated look on his face when I tell him,_ Dino thought with a wide grin on his face that he was quick to hide as he opened the door to the school’s reception room.  
  
“Yo!” Dino greeted cheerfully as he stepped into the prefect's office. “I’m back in town—did you miss me?” he called in cheekily.  
  
Hibari was working on some paperwork for the day, enjoying the silence of the reception room. The emptiness of it. It was calming and perfect for his work. That was, until the annoying Bronco stepped in. Hibari looked up with a glare and frowned. “No,” he said coldly as he returned to his work. But as the clock struck a certain minute, something that was strapped under the desk exploded.   
  
It had been rigged to explode at that exact minute. The exact second. A pink cloud of smoke suddenly enveloped Hibari and he was nowhere to be seen for several seconds. But as the smoke began to clear, a tall, lean figure was revealed. A man who looked disturbingly like Hibari stood wearing a black suit and with purple shirt underneath. In fact, this was Hibari. Ten years older.  
  
"My, my, my..." he cooed, walking around the desk with a smirk. His fingers walked along the edge of the desk. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this, Dino."  
  
Dino’s eyes widened at the sight before him. It couldn’t be… but it was. There was no doubt about it.   
  
“K-Kyouya?!”   
  
Dino’s heart pounded in his chest. He felt unusually flustered. He couldn’t believe his lover would grow up into… this. This tall, suave man who had murmured his name so sweetly, it almost like a caress. Hibari’s eyes probed deeply into his own, and Dino couldn’t tear his eyes away, even as he felt his face flush.   
  
"Of course." Hibari smirked, watching at how easily Dino flushed. He remembered him to be so easily flustered, so easily affected. This would definitely be fun. He crossed the room in a couple of long strides, placing a hand on Dino's chest. "I'm lucky to be able to take advantage of this. I have you for five minutes. What shall I do?" He pressed his palm against Dino's chest, pushing him back towards the wall.  
  
“H-huh?” Dino’s face flushed even more as he was pressed against the wall. No way… “K-Kyouya! What are you…?” Dino trailed off and he felt his breath shorten as he felt the other’s face lean closer. Dino stared up at his lover’s smoldering gaze, the smirk on his lips, and felt his heart stop.   
  
“I’m wishing my lover a happy birthday, of course, since my younger self so foolishly decided to not do so.” Hibari leaned forward and curled a finger into one of Dino’s long locks. “Hm, I should convince you to grow it out again...” he murmured to himself before he pressed his lips against Dino's in a deep and bold kiss.  
  
Dino let out a quiet gasp. He felt a jolt of electricity under his skin the moment Hibari’s mouth met his own, dominating him and leaving him breathless. How had he gotten so skilled? It was intimidating, but utterly wonderful. He couldn’t believe that this was his Kyouya.   
  
And what he could believe even less… was the fact that ten years from now, this would still be his Kyouya. Just knowing that made Dino happier than anything. What a great birthday present to receive…  
  
Hibari smirked into the kiss, inwardly amused at how cute Dino was being. It was funny how much he swooned at this age. Then again, he still swooned in the future. But Hibari was on a time limit. He couldn't delay for long. The hand on Dino’s chest slipped down towards his crotch. Hibari pressed his palm against him, rubbing in slow circles.  
  
Dino’s eyes had drifted shut at some point as he let himself enjoy the kiss, but when he felt Hibari’s hand slide down and press against him, he couldn’t help but to snap them open. “W-wait a second, Kyouya…” Dino pulled back slightly, swallowing as he tried his best to protest. “We can’t—” he tried to say, but cut himself off as a slight jolt of pleasure ran through his body.   
      
“We can't what?” Hibari looked at him as he curled his fingers around Dino's belt. “I’ve already had sex with you countless times. This is nothing new to me,” he said in a matter of factly tone. He leaned close again and kissed Dino's neck, right on the skull tattoo. “Granted this body is a bit younger than I'm used to. But I don't have the time to explore it, and you don't have the time to protest.” Hibari pulled Dino’s belt open. “Just be grateful. This is your birthday present,” he said as he sunk down to his knees.  
  
The utter confidence behind Hibari’s words, the dominating power in his every touch, it was making Dino go weak at the knees. He visibly shuddered when he felt his lover’s lips press against the ink on his neck, and he felt his breath rush out of his lungs when he saw Hibari go down on his knees. Dino felt his stomach contract as a rush of heat and anticipation coiled up within him.   
  
Hibari smirked. “Much better,” he said, opening the button and unzipping his pants. “You're usually much more eager.” He pressed his lips against the bulge in his underwear before mouthing it softly. But he was mindful of the time so he didn't do it for long. He pulled the underwear out of the way and took the hardening member in his hand. Hibari looked at it and licked his lips. He leaned forward and kissed the tip before slipping it gradually into his mouth, sucking softly.  
  
 _More eager, he says…_ Dino felt too overwhelmed to do anything but to close his eyes again. He pressed his head back against the wall and let out a short gasp when he felt that warm, slick mouth wrap around his erection. His hips jolted forward, wanting, needing more of that addicting heat. “Kyouya…” Dino’s voice cracked slightly, and he felt his face burn hotly at this lack of self-control.   
  
Hibari took more of Dino into his mouth, releasing the base and instead placing his hands on Dino's thighs. He began to massage the muscles softly, touching in all the right places to heighten the sensitivity. He knew Dino's body extremely well and was pulling out all the stops.   
  
Dino’s mind felt blank. He was completely focused on the sensation of Hibari’s tongue, his mouth. He couldn’t think of anything but the wonderful heat that was rushing through his veins. “Aah…” he breathed out quietly and then let out a louder cry a moment later. He already felt so close to the edge.   
  
Hibari hummed when he felt the erection throb in his mouth. He reached back and grabbed Dino's ass, pinching the cheeks and taking the member deeper into his throat. He moved his head back and forth in a steady pace as he rubbed the blonde's hips.   
  
“Mphm!” Before he even realized, Dino pressed his hand over his mouth but this hardly covered the cry that escaped from his lips next. Within moments, his hips were jolting forward, the heat inside him burned unbearably hot, and then he was spilling into Kyouya’s mouth, unable to hold on any longer. Dino’s body shuddered at the intensity of his orgasm. The rush lingered in his veins for much longer than usual, but when it finally receded, Dino felt all his strength leave him. He didn’t know how he managed to keep upright. As he struggled to regain his bearings, Dino took in a few breaths and felt the flush in his cheeks begin to lighten. He only barely managed to blink his eyes open to dazedly stare down at his lover, but the sight before him made his chest swell with affection.   
  
Hibari opened his throat and swallowed the load without much difficulty. He pulled away, licking the softening member clean before passing his tongue over his lips as well. He leaned his head up and kissed Dino's stomach before sliding up to stand. Hibari kissed Dino again, deeply, with his elbows on the wall on either side of Dino's head.  
  
Dino let a content noise escape his lips at the kiss. He felt so utterly sated. He brought up his arms to wrap over Hibari’s neck and clung to him.   
  
Hibari licked Dino's lips, smiling at the utter submissiveness his lover was portraying. He should have done this more often. Perhaps his own Dino would be willing to submit as easily. Though his Dino grew with him. It would be more difficult than this. Hibari pulled away and looked at the younger version of his lover with a smirk. “Oh, I was such a foolish child not to take advantage of this earlier.” He kissed his lips and then his jaw. "This was as much a gift to you as it was to me. I remain ever selfish,” he purred softly, pulling Dino’s underwear back on and closing his pants. He didn't want to scar his younger self. He had only seconds left.  
  
Dino couldn’t help but to chuckle slightly at these words. He smiled happily as he stared up at whom his lover would grow into in just ten years. Dino’s hand moved to caress his cheek, the touch soft and full of affection. “I’m glad,” he murmured. And he was. Dino was glad he had become precious enough to his lover, to the point that Hibari could say that saying by his side was an act of selfishness. It made him happy to hear such words. “Thank you for staying at my side this whole time, Kyouya.” Dino leaned in to press his lips against the other’s briefly.   
  
"Mm, and how could I not?" Hibari turned his head and kissed Dino's palm. _“Ti amo, Dino,”_ he whispered softly before a cloud of pink smoke exploded and the older Hibari was gone. Instead, the body against Dino was much smaller. The present Hibari stared at Dino’s chest before looking up at him and narrowing his eyes. “You haven't changed at all,” he muttered, pushing away from Dino and turning quickly to head back towards his desk.  
  
Dino felt frozen in place. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard those words echo in his mind, over and over. How he had longed to hear them… His heart pounded in his chest as the longing within him grew.   
  
How long will it be until he was able to pull those words from his Kyouya’s mouth?  
  
Dino couldn’t wait to find out.   
  
A silly grin began to spread across his lips as he opened his eyes to stare at his lover.   
  
Hibari returned to his desk, frowning slightly at the last five minutes and how much Dino had changed. What disturbed him most was the fact that they were still together ten years in the future. Well, not disturb but... it just felt weird. Hibari tucked all his papers away into a folder and looked over at his Dino. “What are you staring at?” He glared.   
  
Dino chuckled slightly. “At who else but you, Kyouya?” Dino’s grin widened even more as he stepped closer. He laid a hand over Kyouya’s own then, stilling it from moving away as his other reached up to grasp the other’s neck lightly and pulled him closer. “Hey, are you done for the day? Let’s go out to eat,” he said.  
  
Hibari was slightly shocked by Dino's forwardness. He always exhibited a sort of hesitance, a bit of fear, but this time, Dino obviously knew what he wanted. Hibari narrowed his eyes at his blonde lover and pushed the hand at his neck away. "Fine." He frowned as he grabbed his jacket and then his bag. "I want sushi." Hibari looked at Dino before walking off towards the door.  
  
Dino was surprised his lover had agreed so easily. He wondered if his meeting with Dino’s future self had had anything to do with that. Hibari was probably equally as surprised as Dino had been to find out they would still be together in ten years.   
  
_But even the future can change,_ Dino thought. _So I have to do everything in my power to never let him go._ He vowed this to himself and then moved to follow after his lover.  
  
“Kyouya, wait for me!”   
  



End file.
